The Little MerKag
by Avalonian Witch
Summary: The Little Mer-Kag takes a modern twist to the classic fairy tale. With a young look-alike villan,and a secret twist to the ending,this isnt just any Mermaid story. InuxKag. Updated as of 7.31.04
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Not even under the sea, do I own Inuyasha . . . damn . . .  
  
AN: The second story in the series entitled Inu Tales (I'm writing them simultaneously). This is the Little Mer-Kag (lol can you guess which fairy tale?). Of course, I have added my own twist, it is in modern times, and I intend to give it another twist forthcoming the end. So read, review, and enjoy! (Not necessarily in that order)  
  
There has always been division. Man and woman, cold and hot, real and unreal. Perhaps the most obvious of these divisions is that of land and sea. This is something that you are witness to everyday, whether you realize it or not. Long ago the tales of pirates and dashing swordsmen and princes were not tales. Long ago people saw fairies and elves in the everlasting beauty of nature. Long ago, people believed in mermaids, who is to say, however, that just because it was long ago, it doesn't exist today?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*The Little Mer-Kag *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A Little Mermaid Story  
  
Prologue  
  
Division  
  
She swam, swiftly and fluidly through the cool water. Her long dark cloud of hair flowing behind her gracefully. She stopped abruptly. Looking around slyly she popped her head over the brink of the division. Looking around she could easily see the industrial city that her ocean lay beside. She could be witness to the smog that fluttered above the city almost tauntingly. She was about to swim closer to shore when she heard the surprised gasp of her best friend, Shippou. Dunking her head back into the water he glared at the young mermaid. Crossing her arms over her chest she asked.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
Her tone changed however when she caught sight of Shippou's serious expression, the fear in his eyes said it all, her mother was looking for her, and she swam as fast as the swiftest current, towards her home, Atlantica.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* On The Shore *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Young master Inuyasha!"  
  
The white haired teen looked over his shoulder with a wince. His keeper, Myouga, had found him, which wasn't surprising since he always hid in the same spot. Staring out into the crystal clear ocean he had found a sense of peace and serenity overtake him. That is, until he noticed the black speck that seemed so far off from land, he had just been off to investigate it when it had disappeared. Now, the young boy was sitting on the seashore, far away from the industrialist buildings, most of which his father owned.  
  
"Your father wishes to speak with you Master Inuyasha."  
  
"Tell him I'll be there soon Myouga."  
  
"Staring off looking for mermaids again Master Inuyasha?"  
  
"Are you taunting me Myouga?"  
  
"You have to learn, Master Inuyasha, to make the division, between land and sea."  
  
"My mother loved the ocean, why can't I?"  
  
"Your mother drowned, her love of the ocean was her demise, now, let's go home."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* On The Sea *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Strictly forbidden to go anywhere near the shore, why then, after so many times, do you put your people in danger, Kagome?"  
  
" I was just peeking, no one saw me."  
  
"How do you know that no one saw you Kagome? You have to learn to respect the division between land and sea! You can't go off frolicking. You'll end up in a net."  
  
" I want to be there, just one day!"  
  
"Kagome, go to your room, right now!"  
  
"It isn't fair!"  
  
"GO!"  
  
AN: They were both OOC I know, they'll go back to their normal selves in later chapters. But there will not be any later chapters if you don't review . . . so review! (And don't forget to leave your email addy) 


	2. Regrets

Disclaimer: Wish I could be (part of that world) owner of Inuyasha!  
  
AN: Second chapter of The Little MerKag! Yayness! This is a definite filler chapter but good enough to tide you over until I can get everything cleared away for me to start working on this chapter. As I plan to do with all the chapters, it will be told from two POVs (if that's what you want to call them) one on what is happening "Under The Sea" and the other "On The Land" Hope you enjoy!  
  
The Little MerKag  
  
Chapter One  
  
Regrets  
  
~*~*~Last Time~*~*~  
  
"You have to learn, Master Inuyasha, to make the division, between land and sea."  
  
"How do you know that no one saw you Kagome? You have to learn to respect the division between land and sea!"  
  
~*~*~Now~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Under The Sea ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It just wasn't fair. Swimming off angrily she went to the only place she knew that she would be comforted, her grotto. Pushing the heavy bolder out of the way she swam in to find that her mother's best friend, Lady Yukiko, was already inside. Lady Yukiko, many legends surrounded the woman of pale skin, dark hair and taunting violet eyes. Namely, that she had once lived upon the land, and had a son with a human, but she had missed the sea so much that she had abandoned them to go back. Sometimes it felt as if she were the only one in the sea that felt the same as she did about the land. Sighing softly she swam in to the already open arms of the mercrone (an elder mermaid) and sniffled.  
  
"Your mother have a talk with you again?"  
  
"Mmhmm."  
  
"Went out to the shore again didn't you?"  
  
"Mmhmm."  
  
The young woman looked up to Lady Yukiko, expecting some sort of sympathy or understanding, instead what she received was a lecture.  
  
"You should listen to your mother."  
  
"But . . . "  
  
"Kagome, you are a mermaid, you belong in the water."  
  
"I want to be on land."  
  
"And when you are, you will yearn for the sea"  
  
"Is that why you came back?"  
  
" . . . Yes, the sea called me, Kagome."  
  
"I wouldn't go back."  
  
"You would."  
  
"You did."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And you don't have any regrets about ever going to the land?"  
  
"Yes and no. I left behind my family Kagome. For my love of the sea."  
  
"So it's true you had a son?"  
  
"Yes, the last time I saw him he was just three years old, he would be your age now, maybe a little older."  
  
"What was his name?"  
  
"In . . . "  
  
She didn't get to hear the name though, for just then the entire grotto shook and both mer-people swam outside. Violent currents were running through the water, and above frightening flashes of light came and went with loud noises. Immediately both women headed back to the palace of Atlantica. Or at least that is what Yukiko had thought until she turned around and saw that Kagome, was headed for the surface.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* On The Land ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha watched as the numbers on the elevator rose. He was crammed into the tiny upward moving box with several people, and their stenches filled his nose. Once he stepped out he was greeted by the happy face of his best friend, Miroku. Although at the moment, he was ashamed to call him his friend, for he was dressed in the most intricately (if not extravagant) sort of sailor, or rather captain's outfit he had ever seen. He didn't even want to ask, though the answer was given to him anyway.  
  
"Your dad bought a new yacht, wanna take 'er for a spin matey?"  
  
"My name is not Matey, and only if I get to be captain"  
  
"But I bought the suit."  
  
"And it looks terrible on you."  
  
"I am offended Capn' I truly am."  
  
"At least you called me captain."  
  
~*~*~*~Later~*~*~*~  
  
" . . . . . "  
  
Why in the seven hells had he agreed to go sailing, on this day, of all days, in this weather, of all weathers, and with his best friend, of anyone else in the world? If he lived, he knew he would regret it (going sailing). Almost as soon as they were an hour away form the dock he heard the lull of rolling thunder, soon followed by the frightening crash of lightning. Already Miroku was attempting to steer the ship in the direction of the dock, and almost as soon as the boat had started to turn, he found himself paralyzed. The severity of what had happened only hit him after he realized that he was now floating in the water. More severely, he found out the horrifying fact that he couldn't move, just as he felt the salty seawater, enter his throat. The last sight his eyes caught before they fluttered shut was that of a dark cloud surrounding the form of a beautiful woman. And the last thought to cross his mind was . . .  
  
"A mermaid?"  
  
AN: NO KAGOME! GO BACK! GO BACK! INUYASHA WAKE UP! WAKE UP! . I'm yelling at my own story, pageebus I've gone wacko. Anyway, this is a filler like I said. Hope you like it, as always REVIEW and don't forget your email addresses! 


	3. She Was Real It's Not Fair

Disclaimer: The seaweed is always greener. In somebody else's lake. You dream about going up there. But that is a big mistake. Just look at the world around you. Right here on the ocean floor. Such wonderful things surround you. What more is you lookin' for? (Inuyasha that's what)  
  
AN: Lol, has anyone noticed that all my disclaimers are in the form of songs from Disney's version of The Little Mermaid? I'm sitting up in my hospital bed at the moment, frustrated because I don't have a code for Live Journal and I would KILL for one. So I decided I would update while I wasn't stuck being tested on and all that stuff. Hope you enjoy!  
  
The Little MerKag  
  
Chapter Two  
  
She Was Real/It's Not Fair  
  
~*~*~*~Last Time~*~*~*~  
  
Violent currents were running through the water, and above frightening flashes of light came and went with loud noises. Immediately both women headed back to the palace of Atlantica. Or at least that is what Yukiko had thought until she turned around and saw that Kagome, was headed for the surface.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
More severely, he found out the horrifying fact that he couldn't move, just as he felt the salty seawater, enter his throat. The last sight his eyes caught before they fluttered shut was that of a dark cloud surrounding the form of a beautiful woman. And the last thought to cross his mind was . . .  
  
"A mermaid?"  
  
~*~*~*~Now~*~*~*~  
  
Never before had Kagome felt such a pulling to the surface world as she did upon this very instant. Already she had the young boy in her arms and was pulling him to the surface, knowing that the land dwelling humans depended on air. While she let him take his breaths she watched in horror as the large vessel he had been on sunk, and along with it another human figure. She was about to swim off and rescue it as well when she saw another form, and instantly she felt relief overcome her.  
  
"SANGO! SANGO! OVER HERE!"  
  
"KAGOME?!"  
  
She watched with relief as her best friend swam over with another human male swung across her back. Sango's dark eyes were flashing with fear as another bolt of lightning struck the sinking ship.  
  
"Are there any more?"  
  
"No, this one is the last"  
  
"We have to get them to shore!"  
  
"Can you swim against this current?"  
  
"That doesn't matter, we have to try."  
  
"Right."  
  
And so the two mermaids fought against the raging current to try to get their new rescuees onto the land. Almost by will they made it to shore, the storm having calmed down they gently set the two boys upon the coast. Just as soon as they had Sango began to pull Kagome back into the ocean.  
  
"I want to make sure they are alright."  
  
"Kagome, your mother sent me to look for you."  
  
"Bu-but I want to . . . "  
  
"Kagome! We have to go!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~On The Land~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Who was yelling? Inuyasha let out an angry growl and sat up, being met with the most beautiful grey-blue eyes he'd ever seen, and granted, the most frightened. Letting out a random curse he looked beside him to find Miroku passed out cold. When he turned back he saw that the beautiful, if not mysterious girl and her companion had vanished. Looking to the sand he saw no footprints, and was endlessly confused. Until he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder and looked up to see his elder brother Sesshoumaru, and his teary eyed wife Rin (aww they're married).  
  
"Are you alright (Sesshoumaru is going to be out of character in this story) weakling? (maybe not)"  
  
"Yea, yea I'm fine."  
  
"I'm fine too."  
  
All three people looked back down to a groggy Miroku. And two of those people kept their gaze on him, Inuyasha however was staring off into the ocean.  
  
"Earth to Inu, Earth to Inu."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What are you looking for?"  
  
"That girl . . ."  
  
"What girl?"  
  
"The one who rescued me?"  
  
"Did you hit your head on something?"  
  
"You obviously washed up on shore."  
  
"No . . . there was a girl, I'm sure of it."  
  
"We'd better get you to a hospital."  
  
"I swear it! There was a girl!."  
  
"Come on Inuyasha."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~In The Sea~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sango, let go! I want to make sure they are Alright."  
  
Sango was just about to respond when a petite shadow came across both of them, they both looked up to see Kagome's mother. A very angry, version of Kagome's mother. The entire ocean seemed to shake with the half shouted words coming from the woman,  
  
"Kagome. . . your room . . . grounded . . . no festival . . . NOW."  
  
"I cant go to the festival?! Mom! That's not fair!"  
  
"Kagome, I don't feel like speaking to you at the moment, go to your room."  
  
"But . . . mom . . . please!"  
  
"GO NOW KAGOME."  
  
"Queen Higurashi . . . I don't want to be out of term, but Kagome has been looking forward to the festival for years."  
  
"I think Kagome has seen enough of the surface world to last a lifetime."  
  
" . . . Yes Queen Higurashi."  
  
Somewhere in her room, Princess Kagome sobbed. And somewhere in her cave, an evil queen, was laughing.  
  
AN: REVIEW 


	4. Changes Discoveries Long Leather Jakens

Disclaimer: Don't own em, (just borrowed them for a little while ~eyes shift all suspiciously towards screaming, kicking closet~)  
  
AN: Firstly let me thank all of my readers for their support from the past few days. I know that this story hasn't been updated as frequently as the other two in the Inu Tales series and I promise to make up for that soon (I'm working on chapters three and four simultaneously), anyway, I'll blab more on the AN at the end of this chapter. Here it is!  
  
The Little MerKag  
  
Changes, Discoveries, And Long Leather Jakens  
  
Chapter Three  
  
~*~*~*~Last Time~*~*~*~  
  
Somewhere in her room, Princess Kagome sobbed. And somewhere in her cave, an evil queen, was laughing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I swear it! There was a girl!."  
  
"Come on Inuyasha."  
  
~*~*~*~Now~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~In The Sea~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~The Festival~*~*~*~  
  
The festivities were glorious, it was a bright beautiful summer dawn (sun is about to rise) and mer-people young and old were enjoying themselves. At least most were, Sango and Shippou were off floating sullenly somewhere, sad that their friend had missed out on the fun.  
  
"I tell you it's not fair, Kagome has been looking forward to this since she was six"  
  
"She'll get over it, we can get her something from the surface world."  
  
"I guess."  
  
All eyes turned upwards as the sun began to rise and half of the mer- people, mostly the young ones, started to swim upwards and popped their heads out of the ocean, closing her eyes as they felt a tingling sensation go down their spines, those still in the ocean looked up to see fins change into legs, and the former mer-people, kicking towards the surface. It was always this way, once every fifteen years, mer-people could visit the surface for one day. As long as one could remember Princess Kagome had looked forward to her day on land, and though she was in the thoughts of many, no one seemed to realize, that the young princess, was not in her room . . . .  
  
~*~*~*~The Evil Sea Miko's Grotto~*~*~*~  
  
Young Princess Kagome looked around nervously as she followed Naraku and Kouga (lol) , two eels into what was known as The Evil Sea Miko's Grotto.  
  
"Are you sure we're going the right way?"  
  
"Yessssss, we're almossssst there."  
  
"Lady Kikyou will help you, for ssssssure."  
  
"A . . . Alright"  
  
Approaching a dim glowing light Kagome laid eyes upon what seemed to be a very old, wrinkled, version of what must have once been a beautiful woman. If she were older, or if the old woman was a bit younger she would have thought they were related. She had to stop herself from cringing when the miko's dark eyes met her own, and then ran over her form, her head nodding as if in approval.  
  
"Yes, Yes. Tell me Princess, what is you desire?"  
  
"I. . . . I want . . . well I want . . ."  
  
"Out with it!"  
  
"I want to be human, so that the one they call Inuyasha will love me."  
  
"Kukukukukukukukukukukukukuku . . . yes, I still have some of the potion from the last time someone asked for that unique gift."  
  
"So it can be done?"  
  
"Yes my child, but I must have something in return?"  
  
"I. . . I didn't bring any money."  
  
"No, not money. . . . your voice. . . . I want your voice."  
  
"My voice? But I . . ."  
  
"Do you want to be human girl?"  
  
"Yes . . ."  
  
"Then I want your voice."  
  
". . . . . Alright, you can have my. . ."  
  
Kagome did not get to finish her sentence for upon that instance she felt a rush go through her, and watched as a beautiful jewel came from her mouth and went to the sea miko's hand.  
  
"This jewel holds your voice, and it is time to keep."  
  
". . ."  
  
"You will have one month to be human, but. . . if your Inuyasha does not marry you by the end of that month then you shall be destined to become nothing but sea foam."  
  
" . . ."  
  
"Then it shall be! Kukukukukukuku!"  
  
Tossing up the bottle of potion the evil sea miko spilt the contents over Kagome, and soon she felt her legs tingling and then the rush of water to her lungs. Coughing desperate Kagome started kicking towards the surface with the help of Naraku and Kouga. As soon as she was on land she knelt down and caught her breath before feeling a familiar touch on her shoulder, looking up she was shocked to see a human version of Sango.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
". . ."  
  
"What happened Kagome?!"  
  
". . ."  
  
"You. . . . you can't talk can you?"  
  
The silence that followed was enough to tell Sango everything. Quickly covering Kagome in her long leather jacket (lol I put long leather Jaken when I first typed this, hence the title) her, she took her off to get some clothing, and to figure out how to explain everything to what would be a very angry sea Queen.  
  
~*~*~*~On The Land~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha let out an exasperated growl as he scared away yet another nurse. As soon as he had come home from the hospital his idiot brother had insisted upon hiring a nurse to look after him. Though Miroku had been let off the hook, the doctor insisted that he must have hit his head on something and that his hallucinations were probably a result of such an accident. Still, he couldn't get the memory of the girl who had saved him out of his mind. He had only seen her for a minute, but sure enough the vision of her had stayed with him for all three days since he had been rescued. He was disrupted from his thoughts however when he looked outside his already darkening window and was shocked to see several shooting stars. Outside he could hear the maids squealing delightedly and caught the words "meteor showers" and "make a wish" through his door. Raising his brow he slipped out of his bed and went out to his balcony, watching as the meteors fell down onto the beach he closed his eyes and was about to make his wish when something caught his eye, a cloud of dark hair and a softly humming voice, hauntingly familiar to the one he had heard on the beach, it was her. Bounding down the stairs of his mansion he headed off to the beach like a maniac, with Rin, Sesshoumaru and his butlers Myouga and Jaken (Jaken and Myouga are butlers, na na na na . . . ahem . . . back to the story) trailing behind. Before he could speak a word to the beautiful maiden she raised her head coyly and said in a voice as sweet as her memory,  
  
"My name is Kikyou."  
  
AN: I think that is a good place to end it. Tell me what you think, make me happy and press the review button! 


	5. It's You!

Disclaimer: Oh, we are the daughters of Triton Great father who loves us and named us well  
  
Aquata Andrena Arista Attina Adella Avalon!  
  
And none of us own Inuyasha.  
  
AN: Yes, it's a fantabulous, fantastical, funnerific, fine, umm . . . f- dandy new chapter of The Little MerKag.  
  
The Little MerKag  
  
It's You!  
  
Chapter Four  
  
~*~*~*~ Last Time ~*~*~*~  
  
The silence that followed was enough to tell Sango everything. Quickly covering Kagome in her long leather jacket her, she took her off to get some clothing, and to figure out how to explain everything to what would be a very angry sea Queen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Before he could speak a word to the beautiful maiden she raised her head coyly and said in a voice as sweet as her memory,  
  
"My name is Kikyou."  
  
~*~*~* Now ~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~ Inuyasha ~*~*~*~  
  
He felt overjoyed, ecstatic, elated (I have a lot of adjectives today don't I?). He had finally found her . . . his savior. And yet, he couldn't quell the doubt that was settling so uncomfortably into his stomach. True, their voices were the same. And their looks seemed to be the same. But was this . . . Lady Kikyou . . . really his mermaid? Mermaid . . . more like his rescuer. Upon talking to her he had found that Kikyou disliked the ocean, and had only been there because she had seen his floating body. Why she had run away when he called out to her she seemed not to want to talk about. That was why he was here, walking along the ocean. He could feel himself calm at the smell and the sight and the sound of the sea. Of course, the soothing thoughts of the ocean were quickly disrupted when his eyes wandered to a beautiful young girl, sitting by the ocean . . . crying?  
  
~*~*~*~ Kagome ~*~*~*~  
  
It had been a long and tedious ordeal explaining everything to Sango and Shippou. Once she had finished Shippou had hung onto her sobbingly, and Sango had given her a stern lecture about making deals with evil sea mikos (I remember when my Aunt gave me that lecture.). Grudgingly, Kagome had accepted her problems, only to find another. Sango and Shippou would only be human for that one day, and it was already noon. Quickly, all three of them went to the nearest clothing store they could find, and using the transformed sea shells (which coincidentally were transformed into $100 bills) they did the only thing that seems to soothe a young girl's ravaged soul. . . Shop.  
  
Soon it was time for them to go back to the sea however. Walking with Sango and Shippou to a secluded part of the ocean she watched tearfully as her friend's legs faded and fins came in their place. She nodded weakly as Sango promised to figure a way to get her back home and watched as they swam off . . . and that's when she broke down.  
  
~*~*~*~ Inuyasha ~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha was not a boy known for his emotions. At school and in the business world he had always been cut throat. Of course, no one seemed to know about his weakness for crying girls, and he couldn't help feel his heartstrings tugged at the sight of this beautiful young girl crying. Treading carefully and quickly through the space that separated them both, Inuyasha carefully knelt down in front of the sniffing form. Gently touching her shoulder he handed her his handkerchief, feeling his heart skip a beat when her haunting gray-blue orbs met his.  
  
"It's you!"  
  
AN: I'm going to end it here. Why you ask? BEACAUSE NO ONE HAS BEEN REVIEWING THAT'S WHY! BWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH . . . . HAHAHAHAHAH . . . HA . . . (if you want the update to come quicker, reviews might help.) 


	6. Her Own

Disclaimer: How do I own Inuyasha . . . let me count the ways . . . - 1 . . . - 2 . . . - 3 . . . Wow . . . I guess I don't own him . . .  
  
AN: Yes! I am updating! I'm so sorry it took this long. I've had oodles to do and none of it had to do with Fanfiction writing. Anyways, I'm trying to expand my chapters to three pages instead of the usual one and a half.  
  
The Little MerKag  
  
Her Own  
  
Chapter Five  
  
~*~*~*~ Last Time ~*~*~*~  
  
Treading carefully and quickly through the space that separated them both, Inuyasha carefully knelt down in front of the sniffing form. Gently touching her shoulder he handed her his handkerchief, feeling his heart skip a beat when her haunting gray-blue orbs met his.  
  
"It's you!"  
  
~*~*~*~Now~*~*~*~  
  
Either that was his heart beating against his chest so quickly, or he had swallowed a jackrabbit. The resemblance between this girl, and the one he had come to know, as Kikyou weren't hard to miss. The only thing that kept his heart from fully accepting THIS girl as his rescuer was her voice. Voice quivering he bent down, wiping the tears tenderly off her cheeks he whispered softly. . .  
  
"Hey. . . girl . . . what's your name?"  
  
Of course afterwards all beating hopes were shattered. The girl parted her two soft, pale pink lips and no sound came out. This couldn't be her. . . she had no voice . . . she wasn't her. Letting out a soft sigh he gave the visibly shaken girl a reassuring pat on the back. Then, as men tend to do, he let his eyes waver to her long, slender legs, left easily available by the short green skirt she wore. Offering her his hand he helped her up, blushing deeply, when she fainted into his arms.  
  
~*~*~*~ Later ~*~*~*~  
  
Groggily she sat up on the soft satiny covers. Her vision blurred, she quickly rubbed her eyes and took in her surroundings. She was in an a beautiful room, decorated with reds and burgundies. She was laying in a canopy bed, and a silver tray of food was beside her on the mahogany end table. Quickly she slipped out of the bed and looked around, a high-tech entertainment system was in front of the posh red leather couch. And that's when she heard the tentive knock on the door. . .  
  
"Miss? Excuse me Miss? May I come in?"  
  
Kagome opened her mouth to respond, but grew a greatly saddened look when no sound came from her lips. Bowing her head she opened the door to the room she was in, avoiding the gaze of the cheerful young woman before her.  
  
"Hi! I'm Rin. Inuyasha brought you here after you fainted? You remember Inuyasha?"  
  
Quickly Kagome nodded "yes" and allowed a smile to form when she was ushered back into her room and beckoned to sit down on the plushy bed.  
  
"We'd better get you into some better clothes, the ones you have on are covered in sand."  
  
~Who is this woman?~  
  
"Inuyasha is my brother in law and he looked really worried when he brought you in. Of course he had to go away with his father and brother on business again."  
  
~She must be psychic~  
  
Kagome watched with mild interest as Rin started to tug clothes out of the well stocked closet. Standing back up on unsteady legs she walked upto Rin, immediately being handed several blue dresses which accented her eyes. Quickly being stuffed into one her eyebrows raised as she heard the voice that was speaking behind the door of her room.  
  
"INUUUUUYYYAAASSSHHHHAAAAA?! IINNUYYAASSHHAA DEAR?!"  
  
That voice . . . was her own!  
  
An: REVIEW 


	7. The Room

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, me no own, so you no sue (an oldie but a goodie)  
  
AN: ~Peeks out from behind the curtains to angry audience~ Umm . . . Hi! ~Screams as piles of rotting garbage are thrown at her~ I didn't mean not to update for so long!!!!! I'm sorry! But look. This is an update!  
  
The Little MerKag  
  
The Room  
  
Chapter Six  
  
~*~*~* Last Time ~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome watched with mild interest as Rin started to tug clothes out of the well-stocked closet. Standing back up on unsteady legs she walked up to Rin, immediately being handed several blue dresses, which accented her eyes. Quickly being stuffed into one her eyebrows were raised as she heard the voice that was speaking behind the door of her room.  
  
"INUUUUUYYYAAASSSHHHHAAAAA?! IINNUYYAASSHHAA DEAR?!"  
  
That voice . . . was her own!  
  
~*~*~* Now ~*~*~*~  
  
Stumbling a bit in the somewhat uncomfortable blue dress that she had been stuffed into, Kagome made her way outside of her room. Her azure eyes wide with shock as she saw a woman who could easily pass as her reflection on a mirror. A surprised Rin, whose face fell the moment she saw the other occupant of the hall, soon followed her.  
  
"Oh . . . I see you've met Kagome, Kikyou."  
  
~Kikyou?!~  
  
Her eyes narrowing Kikyou looked over Kagome. She hadn't expected to run into the mer-girl while she captured Inuyasha's heart. This might be a problem . . .  
  
"Yes . . . Uh . . . where did this . . . Kagome come from?"  
  
"Inuyasha found her on the beach, poor thing passed out."  
  
"I see . . . well . . . have you seen Inuyasha? I want to talk to him about the wedding."  
  
~ . . .Wedding?. . .~  
  
"He left with Sesshoumaru and Inutaisho."  
  
"Fine . . . have a nice day Rin."  
  
As Kikyou walked away Rin turned to a suddenly depressed Kagome.  
  
"Voice of an angel, but I get the shivers from her."  
  
Nodding in agreement Kagome followed as Rin led her to a wide room, the walls made of glass so that gave a stunning view of the morning ocean.  
  
"You were out for a while there, Inuyasha will be glad to see you're up."  
  
For the rest of the day Kagome was given a tour of the vast estate that was the Inuyoukai house. The first few HOURS of the tour being uneventful until Kagome came up to a locked door.  
  
"Oh . . . That's the late Mrs. Inuyoukai's bedroom . . . no one has gone in their since she drowned."  
  
Frowning Kagome gave the doorknob one more twist . . . and to her surprised . . . it unlocked.  
  
"How did you do that? Only Inutaisho has the key . . . well. . . No one is here . . . let's take a peek!"  
  
Hesitantly Kagome and Rin made their way into the room. Quickly the smell of the sea reaching their noses, and Rin let out an astonished gasp. The entire room was done in aquamarine, blues and peaches. It felt as if they had both just stepped into the middle of the ocean. Sitting quietly on one of the end tables was a picture of a smiling woman and a young boy.  
  
"That's Inuyasha's mom. . . she drowned when Inuyasha was younger."  
  
~But that looks like . . . ~ (There's a big DUH moment coming here)  
  
"Her name was Yukiko"  
  
Kagome's jaw nearly went through the second story floor. Upon closer inspection of the picture it was indeed Lady Yukiko. Almost instantly Kagome realized why everyone had gone through such lengths to keep her in the sea. The sadness in Yukiko's eyes was obvious, even as she held the laughing boy in her arms. Behind them was a clear view of the ocean.  
  
~Call of the sea . . . ~  
  
Soon Kagome lost herself in the room, Rin had left it for some reason, which she didn't bother to listen to, and she was alone in the room for what seemed a very short while.  
  
~Mother, Sango, Shippou~  
  
She fond herself jolted out of her sphere of thought though, when she heard the thundering voice.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!"  
  
AN: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Betch'ya can't guess who it is that just walked in! 


	8. For The Land And Sea

Disclaimer: I, being of UN sane mind, hereby state that I OWN INUYASHA!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA . . .  
  
AN: ^_^ I promised I would update. . . I just didn't happen to give a specific date. . . and although it has been a MONTH I will start to update more frequently (every three weeks or two) and then once a week, and then twice (that's the best I can do). I promise. If you want to see which stories are going to be updated (or deleted) go to my Bio Page.  
  
The Little MerKag  
  
For The Land And Sea  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
~*~*~*~Last Time~*~*~*~  
  
Soon Kagome lost herself in the room, Rin had left it for some reason, which she didn't bother to listen to, and she was alone in the room for what seemed a very short while.  
  
~Mother, Sango, Shippou~  
  
She found herself jolted out of her sphere of thought though, when she heard the thundering voice.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!"  
  
~*~*~*~Now~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome whipped around and was met with two furious golden eyes. First she felt herself relax, the familiar, invisible warmth in those eyes letting her do so, and then she realized that the eyes she was looking into, were not those of Inuyasha.  
  
"GET OUT! GET OUT NOW!"  
  
The commotion had caused Inuyasha, Rin, Kikyou, and Sesshoumaru to crowd in front of the door. All four standing silent as Inutaisho went into a mad rage.  
  
"I SAID GET OUT! GET THE HELL OUT!"  
  
Kagome felt the tears build behind her eyes, realization hitting her as she watched the pain flicker in and out of the screaming man's eyes.  
  
~This was her husband. . . ~  
  
Inuyasha moved forward, to shield the girl from his father's ragged howls, but was stopped, and shocked, when he watched her move forward and take his father into her embrace.  
  
~She loved him. . . but left him. . . for the sea. . . ~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She was just like Yukiko. . .  
  
Her eyes, not quite the same color, held that mysterious look. A look that can only compare to the sea. Their beauty is the same too, wild, fluid, breathtaking. . .  
  
I had known all along what Yukiko was. . . a mermaid. . . she had promised. . . on our wedding day to be with me forever. . . but the sea was too strong. She left me, and Inuyasha. . . for the sea. . .  
  
Now this girl. . . is she one too? Does she know what happened to my beloved Yukiko? And my son. . . when he spoke of her. . . NO. . . I wont let him love . . . someone he cannot have. . . I wont. . .  
  
~*~*~*~Under The Sea~*~*~*~  
  
"SHE WHAT?!"  
  
Nervously, Sango started to restate what she had already gone over three times. Once with herself, to Kagome's mother, and now to Lady Yukiko.  
  
"Kagome gave Kikyou, the Evil Sea Miko, her voice in exchange for a month on land."  
  
"What would drive Kagome to leave the sea?!"  
  
"It's all my fault. . ."  
  
"No, Queen Higurashi, she fell in love with a human boy. . . I believe his name is Inuyasha."  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yes, she has a month to get him to love her or else. . ."  
  
"Oh no. . . Kagome has made the greatest sacrafice. . . for the land. . ."  
  
~*~*~*~And Back On Land~*~*~*~  
  
It was at least an hour until Kagome finally released the strange man from her arms. In that time, everyone beside the two had evacuated the room, and she found herself emberassed that she had clung onto a stranger the way she had. Looking into his eyes she felt herself be scrutinized from head to toe. . . then he made the strangest request.  
  
"Walk."  
  
Kagome looked at him quizzically but followed his command, walking a slightly staggery walk across the room, and then turning back to face him, expecting to be dismissed. . . instead she felt a shiver run down her spine as he spoke.  
  
"I know what you are. . ."  
  
AN: ~coughs~ So. . . umm . . . ~runs off~ 


	9. Plotting

Disclaimer: ~Coughs as she stares out at the readers from behind bars~ All I did was say I owned Inuyasha!  
  
AN: . I know you all probably hate me after that last cliffhanger. . . . I can't make any promises for this chapter either. . . but I'll try?  
  
The Little MerKag  
  
Plotting  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
~*~*~*~ Last Time ~*~*~*~  
  
"No, Queen Higurashi, she fell in love with a human boy. . . I believe his name is Inuyasha."  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Yes, she has a month to get him to love her or else. . ."  
  
"Oh no. . . Kagome has made the greatest sacrifice . . . for the land . . ."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome looked at him quizzically but followed his command, walking a slightly staggery walk across the room, and then turning back to face him, expecting to be dismissed . . . instead she felt a shiver run down her spine as he spoke.  
  
"I know what you are . . ."  
  
~*~*~*~ Now ~*~*~*~  
  
~*~*~*~ In The Sea ~*~*~*~  
  
"Yukiko. . . you were able to come back."  
  
"Yes. . . I was. But it was difficult, Kikyou tried to take my form and trick Inutaisho into marrying her."  
  
"If Kikyou took Kagome's voice. . . then. . ."  
  
"She might do the same thing!"  
  
"I'm afraid so, Sango."  
  
"There must be something we can do!"  
  
". . . I am. . . no longer young. . . what if I go back to land. . . in exchange for Kagome's return to the sea?"  
  
"Yukiko!"  
  
"My Queen. . . You took me back, and did not judge me. . . I want to do this. . . Kagome belongs in the sea."  
  
"As do you!"  
  
"I'm afraid. . . there is no choice."  
  
"Kagome must return to the sea."  
  
~*~*~*~ On The Land ~*~*~*~  
  
Kikyou stormed angrily into her room. Once before she had tried this stupid trick, and now it seemed that Inuyasha was falling in love with Kagome, just as Inutaisho had fallen for Yukiko.  
  
"I must figure out a way. . . I must cause Kagome to fall, as Yukiko did, but on my own terms."  
  
"I can't believe she just hugged him like that!!!!!! I mean . . . she was acting as if they were lovers!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Immediately Kikyou feigned a cheerful smile and took hold of Inuyasha's arm, speaking in Kagome's voice the venom in the meaning of her words was hidden.  
  
"Why dear! . . . I'd think you were . . . jealous. . ."  
  
"Oh Kikyou! Of course not love, it's just. . . I don't know. . ."  
  
"Maybe we should get some rest?"  
  
"Umm. . . Kikyou, what were you doing in my room anyway?"  
  
"I was just . . . waiting for you dear . ."  
  
Inuyasha gave Kikyou a light peck on the cheek and forced himself to smile to his bride-to-be.  
  
"Of course, I'll see you in the morning."  
  
Nodding Kikyou walked out, clutching in front of her, the seashell necklace that he had told her that his mother had given to her, and an evil grin on her face. . . . . .  
  
AN: ~GASP~ What could she be planning. . .? 


	10. Bonding And Dealing

Disclaimer:  
  
Dear Inuyasha, as a loyal fan I believe that you should throw yourself at my feet and declare yourself my property.  
  
Love, Avalonian Witch  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Avalonian Witch,  
  
IN YOUR DREAMS.  
  
Inu : P  
  
AN: I know I said that I would update sooner, but umm . . . there's Pocky in it for you if I don't get any flames! O.o Pocky saves all. On other news after CinderRin, The Little MerKag, and Sleeping Sango are over I am going to be adding three new stories to the Inu Tales Series! Yay!  
  
The Little MerKag  
  
Bonding and Dealing  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
~*~*~*~ Last Time ~*~*~*~  
  
"I'm afraid . . . there is no choice."  
  
"Kagome must return to the sea."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Nodding Kikyou walked out, clutching in front of her, the seashell necklace that he had told her that his mother had given to her, and an evil grin on her face . . . . ..  
  
~*~*~*~ Now ~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome took a sip of the soup that she had been served for breakfast. She was wearing an uncomfortable pair of 'jeans' and a dark blue 'tee-shirt'. It seemed as if everyone was intent on avoiding her, even Rin had claimed to have 'a previous engagement with Sesshoumaru.' Frowning she slurped the alphabet shaped letters into her mouth as she wondered how she could get out of this deal with Kikyou. Of course, all thoughts of the evil sea-miko were interrupted when a shirtless Inuyasha walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Oh. . . I didn't know you were here."  
  
Kagome stared down into her soup as if it were suddenly incredibly interesting.  
  
"Umm. . . Kikyou went shopping for a wedding dress, you don't want to go out do you?"  
  
Immediately Kagome raised her head as she pointed out the window towards the ocean, an excited look in her previously averted eyes. Inuyasha grinned and nodded,  
  
"Alright, just let me go change."  
  
~*~*~*~ Elsewhere ~*~*~*~  
  
"With this seashell I do bind, Inuyasha's heart to mine. As long as it remains intact, May Kagome, Inuyasha's love lack" (I can't rhyme . Shut up)  
  
Kikyou let out a chuckle as she prepared to drop the seashell necklace into the pot of seawater she had cast the incantation upon, but was interrupted by a familiar voice.  
  
"I have a deal to make with you Kikyou."  
  
"Why. . . Lady Yukiko. . ."  
  
~*~*~*~ Beachside ~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha let out a scream as Kagome splashed him again as she rose from the water that she had been hiding in. Already it seemed as if he knew her more than he knew. . . other women. . . He could see the pain in her eyes that was masked by the temporary joy in them.  
  
"Kagome? Where are you from?"  
  
This was her chance. Point to the ocean! Do something. So many thoughts ran through Kagome's head so quickly that she barely noticed that Inuyasha had let out a strangled cry, until she looked up to see what had shocked him so. . .  
  
"Mother. . .?"  
  
AN: O.O POCKY! 


	11. Two Weeks

Disclaimer:  
  
Dear Takahashi-sama,  
  
I have 300 whole cents . . . how much of Inuyasha can I get with that?  
  
Love, ~Avalonian Witch  
  
-. - She still hasn't responded . . .  
  
AN: I have good news, and bad. The bad being that The Little MerKag is second in running for "Which of the Inu Tales Series stories is going to have an angsty ending" contest. So far it looks like CinderRin will end sadly, but I'm thinking of making it MerKag instead. It's up to you, whichever story gets the most votes for "Happy Ending" will be the one that gets it. Anyway. The good news is that I'm updating (O.o hey it's something!) Anyway, here's your next chapter.  
  
The Little MerKag  
  
Two Weeks  
  
~*~*~*~ Last Time ~*~*~*~  
  
Kikyou let out a chuckle as she prepared to drop the seashell necklace into the pot of seawater she had cast the incantation upon, but was interrupted by a familiar voice.  
  
"I have a deal to make with you Kikyou."  
  
"Why . . . Lady Yukiko . . ."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kagome? Where are you from?"  
  
This was her chance. Point to the ocean! Do something. So many thoughts ran through Kagome's head so quickly that she barely noticed that Inuyasha had let out a strangled cry, until she looked up to see what had shocked him so . . .  
  
"Mother . . .?"  
  
~*~*~*~ Now ~*~*~*~  
  
Yukiko took a deep breath as she opened up her arms to her son, who had quickly run into them. She looked down to him and closed her eyes, taking in the scent of her only child.  
  
"Inuyasha . . . my boy . . ."  
  
Kagome stared at the two in shock. She could feel her pulse pounding in her ears as Inuyasha moved away from his mother and took her hand, gently placing it in hers.  
  
"Ka . . . Kagome, this is my mother . . . Mother, this is a good friend of mine, Kagome."  
  
Yukiko smiled at the Kagome, taking both of her hands and quickly pressing the Seashell necklace into her hands. Inuyasha didn't seem to notice as he got on his cell phone and called his father . . . maybe he was finally at the end of his tunnel . . .  
  
~*~*~*~ Yukiko's Room ~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome watched as Inuyasha left the room to find Kikyou. She stared at Yukiko with wide eyes, trying to figure out how to voice the thousands of questions that were flooding her mind. Of course, Yukiko didn't give her time to even wonder.  
  
"You have to go back to the sea . . . now!"  
  
Kagome frowned and pointed to the door, where Inuyasha had just been.  
  
"I've traded up my life in the sea in exchange for yours on land. But you cannot stay here much longer . . ."  
  
Kagome wiped away the tears of frustration as she held her hands to her chest, right above her heart.  
  
~Don't think I'll give up that easily Yukiko  
  
"Kagome . . . He and Kikyou are getting married in two weeks . . . you can't make him marry you in that time! It's just impossible . . ."  
  
~But I love him~  
  
And in that moment, when Yukiko saw the determination in her eyes she nodded and whispered softly.  
  
"Then I'll help you . . ."  
  
~*~*~*~ One Week Later ~*~*~*~  
  
Inutaisho wrapped his arms around his wife and knelt down to whisper in her ear.  
  
"Why can't we just tell Inuyasha that Kagome is the one that saved him?  
  
Yukiko held her breath as the books that Kagome had been balancing on her head as she tried to dance with Rin tumbled to the ground.  
  
"Because that would automatically kill Kagome, it's part of Kikyou's plan."  
  
"Do you really think we can make Inuyasha fall in love with this girl in two weeks?"  
  
" . . . I hope so . . . for all of our sakes."  
  
~*~*~*~ That Night ~*~*~*~  
  
Kikyou watched through slitted eyes as Inuyasha and Kagome went out row boating at the nearby stream. Yukiko and Inutaisho had conveniently led her out to shop for a wedding dress, and for shoes. The entire week had been filled with trips out of the estate for her, while Sesshoumaru and Rin had somehow managed to get Inuyasha and Kagome alone together on several occasions.  
  
"Well if they can plan, so can I."  
  
~*~*~*~ LATER that night ~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha let out a yawn as he walked into his room; turning on the lights he looked to his bed to find a very scantily clad Kikyou . . .  
  
"Good evening dear . . ."  
  
AN: O.O MY EYES! KIKYOU IN LINGERE! MY EYES!  
  
: D Anyway, while you wait for my next chapter, I really do need some reviews for my two new stories Time That Counts and Otousan . . . please read them! 


	12. Plots and Warnings

AN: Don't own 'em  
  
AN: SORRY! I know that I haven't exactly updated in ...four months...but I was considering just plain deleting all my stories and taking a permanent vacation from writing so...umm...enjoy this update?  
  
The Little MerKag  
Plots and Warnings  
  
Last Time   
  
Kikyou watched through slitted eyes as Inuyasha and Kagome went out row boating at the nearby stream. Yukiko and Inutaisho had conveniently led her out to shop for a wedding dress, and for shoes. The entire week had been filled with trips out of the estate for her, while Sesshoumaru and Rin had somehow managed to get Inuyasha and Kagome alone together on several occasions.  
  
"Well if they can plan, so can I."  
  
LATER that night   
  
Inuyasha let out a yawn as he walked into his room; turning on the lights he looked to his bed to find a very scantily clad Kikyou . . .  
  
"Good evening dear . . ."  
  
Now   
  
"K...Kikyou..."  
  
Inuyasha stared wide-eyed at Kikyou, already in his bed and already half nude. His first reaction was to turn away, but then he realized that this was his wife to be. He stared to take a few steps forward, but then an image of Kagome that evening...beautiful as the ripples of the lake surrounded her...and he found himself stuttering to come up with a reason to avoid getting into the same bed as Kikyou.  
  
"What's wrong Inuyasha?"  
  
"I...Umm...It's not our wedding night yet..."  
  
Mentally he slapped himself, realizing that his excuse was a weak one he closed his eyes and lied through his teeth.  
  
"I have a headache tonight Kikyou, I'd really much rather sleep quietly tonight..."  
  
Scowling Kikyou jumped off the bed and walked over to Inuyasha, pressing her lips against his she purred...  
  
"Of course dear..."  
  
And then walked out of his room mumbling a few swears, and plotting her next move.  
  
"If I can't change his mind...then I'll just go after the pest herself..."  
  
Kagome's Room   
  
Kagome sat in her bed, her eyes closed as she thought of Kikyou and Inuyasha's fast approaching wedding date. Fear was beginning to build within her that she would not be able to get Inuyasha to love her in time.  
  
I can only hope...Oh Inuyasha please...  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted however as her door sprung open, and two long- nailed hands wrapped themselves around her neck.  
  
"Listen bitch...Inuyasha is mine, and I won't let some little fish bait like you take him from me. If you don't get out of here soon, I'll just kill the people you love most, and then I'll kill you."  
  
Letting go of Kagome's neck, Kikyou turned on her heel and walked out of the room, not noticing that Sesshoumaru and Rin were standing at the door of their bedroom and had listened to the entire conversation.  
  
"We have to warn Yukiko!"  
  
"Indeed..."  
  
AN: Hey! We all know that my chapters are usually only two pages long! Sorry! Review! 


	13. Just One More Day

Disclaimer: Unfortunately not...  
  
AN: Enjoy!  
  
The Little MerKag  
Just One More Day  
  
- Last Time -  
  
Letting go of Kagome's neck, Kikyou turned on her heel and walked out of the room, not noticing that Sesshoumaru and Rin were standing at the door of their bedroom and had listened to the entire conversation.  
  
"We have to warn Yukiko!"  
  
"Indeed..."  
  
- Now -  
  
Kagome, Yukiko, Sesshoumaru and Rin were all together, nervously pondering what to do, in the house's sitting room. A teary eyed Kagome was being comforted by Rin as Yukiko and Sesshoumaru decided the best course of action. Only a few minutes before they had come to the stark realization that their two weeks were almost up, and Kikyou and Inuyasha's wedding day was only one day away. In their low voices Yukiko and Sesshoumaru spoke...  
  
"I believe it would be best to return Kagome to the sea...now if possible."  
  
"Indeed...It is far too late for any of us to do anything..."  
  
"Which one of us is going to tell her?"  
  
"It should be you, Lady Yukiko..."  
  
Standing up, Yukiko moved and knelt before Kagome, who looked up questioningly.  
  
"Kagome, it's time for you to go back..."  
  
A horrified look crossed Kagome's face and she shook her head desperately...She looked to Rin for support but she had already gone to stand beside Sesshoumaru, both of them avoiding her gaze. Crossing her arms in front of her she moved away from the small group, running quickly to her room and brushing past a surprised Inuyasha as she slammed her door shut.  
  
"What the hell was that about?"  
  
Coughing, Sesshoumaru murmured something and all three exited the room, leaving behind a very bewildered Inuyasha.  
  
- In The Sea -  
  
Queen Higurashi eyed the blurred sun nervously as it rose, this day would be the last day that Kagome would have the chance to make the land boy fall in love with her.  
  
"Soon it will be time..."  
  
Bowing her head she wished her daughter well, hoping with all her heart that she would be returned safely, or find happiness on the land. She willed those wishes to the gods, and prayed that they would hear them before it was too late...  
  
- On The Land -  
  
Inuyasha let out a frustrated growl as Myouga scurried around him, questioning him with things like method of payment for the band, hall, dress, and photographer. Inwardly he pictured the wedding, having not even seen Kikyou's wedding dress he couldn't help but imagine her in it. But as he did he let out a surprised yowl when the image of Kikyou metamorphosed into one of Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha? What's wrong with you boy?"  
  
Inuyasha let out a nervous chuckle as he looked up to a concerned Myouga  
  
"Nothing, wedding jitters."  
  
"Of course...now about those bills..."  
  
- Kikyou's (Short) Monologue -  
  
It's only one more day. Silly little mermaids...Yukiko might have beaten me once, but now it is time for me to take control of the land...And with the InuYoukai family's money It'll be easier than tricking foolish Kagome into giving me her voice. And soon, I'll never need to worry about any mertwit thwarting my plans ever again!  
  
Giving herself one final look in the mirror, Kikyou smiled and changed. Flipping her hair she walked into the kitchen, looking for the wedding cake. Upon seeing it a grin crossed her face and she reached into her purse, pulling out a small vial. Pouring the liquid in to the top layer of the cake she watched as the colorless liquid sunk into the spongey layer. Turning on her heel she let out a soft laugh as she walked out of the kitchen, and gave Inuyasha a kiss on the cheek as she met him in the hall.  
  
"Only one more day dear..."  
  
Only One More Day...  
  
AN: It's so sad...I'm almost done with this story...I'll update next week :D 


	14. At The End Of It All She Was Gone End V1

Disclaimer: This is what happens when you run through Tokyo screaming "Inuyasha is mine, Inuyasha is mine!" –Stares out from behind bars-  
  
AN: Okay, let me just say that this is the first version of the ending. Just as I did with my story Remembering A Summer Day there will be two different versions of the ending. This was the one I originally had in mind, and the other one will be there for those that enjoy it. Read on and review.  
  
The Little MerKag  
  
At The End Of It All She Was Gone (Ending V.1)  
  
- Last Time -  
  
Giving herself one final look in the mirror, Kikyou smiled and changed. Flipping her hair she walked into the kitchen, looking for the wedding cake. Upon seeing it a grin crossed her face and she reached into her purse, pulling out a small vial. Pouring the liquid in to the top layer of the cake she watched as the colorless liquid sunk into the spongey layer. Turning on her heel she let out a soft laugh as she walked out of the kitchen, and gave Inuyasha a kiss on the cheek as she met him in the hall.  
  
"Only one more day dear..."  
  
Only One More Day...  
  
- Now -  
  
Inuyasha stared at his reflection in the mirror, he was already dressed in his tuxedo and was trying to slap away Myouga who insisted on tying his hair behind him. He could feel his heart fluttering in his chest and a horrible feeling in the hit of his stomach. This was it, his wedding day, to the woman that had saved his life. This was supposed to be the happiest day in his life. So why did he feel as if he was marching off to his death?  
  
"Inuyasha! Lift your head straight, I can't tie your hair if you keep bowing your head."  
  
"Yeah, Yeah...Whatever."  
  
Sighing Inuyasha walked out of his room, planning on boarding the wedding boat before anyone else so that he would have time to enjoy the scenery. After all, if the ocean had brought them together, why shouldn't they get married at it?  
  
- Elsewhere -  
  
Kagome was being pushed out of her room by Yukiko. She hadn't been given a choice in matters and her things had been packed and sent "away" to make it seem as if she had found her home. It was only a few hours till it would be a month away from the day that she had given her voice to Kikyou and gotten her wish. Now she was being pushed towards the ocean when she heard a voice behind her, Inuyasha's voice.  
  
"Hey...come on...I'll walk you to the ship."  
  
Nodding, Kagome with a sad smile on her face followed, ignoring Yukiko's sounds of protest. Together they boarded the magnificent yacht that was decorated in Kikyou's choice colors of pink and white pastel tones. Looking out into the sea she felt a shiver, and felt Inuyasha's arms wrap around her.  
  
"I...want to tell you something..."  
  
Before she could hear what he was about to say she felt him be ripped away, and missed the warmth of his body against hers.  
  
"Inuyasha....daaaaaaaarling."  
  
Turning, Kagome was face to face with Kikyou in her wedding dress. Around her neck was the very jewel that had come out of her throat and taken her voice with it. Her eyes watered ever so slightly as he watched Kikyou's arm slide into Inuyasha's.  
  
"Dear! Come on, we're about to take off!"  
  
- Later -  
  
The entire ceremony was a blur to her. Numbly she remembered the vows, and the way that Rin moved her up to watch the bride and groom cut the cake. Yukiko was silently urging her to open the seashell necklace she had placed around her neck and jump into the ocean before it was too late. So she began to weave her way out of the crowd, and watched as Kikyou and Inuyasha cut that first slice. And that's when she noticed the strange liquid oozing out of the cake, and the malicious smile on Kikyou's lips. Just as she felt herself become tingly she began to run, pushing the slice away from him before he could take a bite into it, falling on top of him. At just that moment the sun finally set on the horizon, the total anniversary of her wish and she felt herself fade away in his arms. She found her voice, just as the jewel around Kikyou's neck shattered and she whispered tenderly...  
  
"I love you...Inuyasha..."  
  
- Inuyasha -  
  
I knew the voice, and her arms around me. And I realized who she was with horror as she melted away from me, and before I could say "I love you" back...she was gone...she was gone...  
  
She Was Gone...

Into the mists...

But because of her pure soul

She was allowed to stay in a form

As the mist of the sea in the morning

And every morning, every morning

He would come to the seaside and take her in

And sometimes he would think that he saw a sad figure

That of a woman, almost like Kagome floating in the sea

And they mourned...together...the loss...

Of The Little MerKag  
  
AN: I'll post up the second version in one or two days...-runs off before she is killed- 


	15. At The End Of It All She Was Gone End V2

Disclaimer: This is what happens when you run through Tokyo screaming "Inuyasha is mine, Inuyasha is mine!" –Stares out from behind bars-  
  
AN: K. Here is the second version of the ending, most of the chapter will be the same save for the last part. I'm sorry I didn't post it sooner but I was working on my finals, and then I had a lot of things to do over the summer. Enjoy!  
  
The Little MerKag  
  
At The End Of It All She Was Gone (Ending V.2)  
  
- Last Time -  
  
Giving herself one final look in the mirror, Kikyou smiled and changed. Flipping her hair she walked into the kitchen, looking for the wedding cake. Upon seeing it a grin crossed her face and she reached into her purse, pulling out a small vial. Pouring the liquid in to the top layer of the cake she watched as the colorless liquid sunk into the spongey layer. Turning on her heel she let out a soft laugh as she walked out of the kitchen, and gave Inuyasha a kiss on the cheek as she met him in the hall.  
  
"Only one more day dear..."  
  
Only One More Day...  
  
- Now -  
  
Inuyasha stared at his reflection in the mirror, he was already dressed in his tuxedo and was trying to slap away Myouga who insisted on tying his hair behind him. He could feel his heart fluttering in his chest and a horrible feeling in the hit of his stomach. This was it, his wedding day, to the woman that had saved his life. This was supposed to be the happiest day in his life. So why did he feel as if he was marching off to his death?  
  
"Inuyasha! Lift your head straight, I can't tie your hair if you keep bowing your head."  
  
"Yeah, Yeah...Whatever."  
  
Sighing Inuyasha walked out of his room, planning on boarding the wedding boat before anyone else so that he would have time to enjoy the scenery. After all, if the ocean had brought them together, why shouldn't they get married at it?  
  
- Elsewhere -  
  
Kagome was being pushed out of her room by Yukiko. She hadn't been given a choice in matters and her things had been packed and sent "away" to make it seem as if she had found her home. It was only a few hours till it would be a month away from the day that she had given her voice to Kikyou and gotten her wish. Now she was being pushed towards the ocean when she heard a voice behind her, Inuyasha's voice.  
  
"Hey...come on...I'll walk you to the ship."  
  
Nodding, Kagome with a sad smile on her face followed, ignoring Yukiko's sounds of protest. Together they boarded the magnificent yacht that was decorated in Kikyou's choice colors of pink and white pastel tones. Looking out into the sea she felt a shiver, and felt Inuyasha's arms wrap around her.  
  
"I...want to tell you something..."  
  
Before she could hear what he was about to say she felt him be ripped away, and missed the warmth of his body against hers.  
  
"Inuyasha....daaaaaaaarling."  
  
Turning, Kagome was face to face with Kikyou in her wedding dress. Around her neck was the very jewel that had come out of her throat and taken her voice with it. Her eyes watered ever so slightly as he watched Kikyou's arm slide into Inuyasha's.  
  
"Dear! Come on, we're about to take off!"  
  
- Later -  
  
The entire ceremony was a blur to her. Numbly she remembered the vows, and the way that Rin moved her up to watch the bride and groom cut the cake. Yukiko was silently urging her to open the seashell necklace she had placed around her neck and jump into the ocean before it was too late. So she began to weave her way out of the crowd, and watched as Kikyou and Inuyasha cut that first slice. And that's when she noticed the strange liquid oozing out of the cake, and the malicious smile on Kikyou's lips. Just as she felt herself become tingly she began to run, pushing the slice away from him before he could take a bite into it, falling on top of him. At just that moment the sun finally set on the horizon, the total anniversary of her wish and she felt herself fade away in his arms. She found her voice, just as the jewel around Kikyou's neck shattered and she whispered tenderly...  
  
"I love you...Inuyasha..."  
  
- Inuyasha -  
  
I knew the voice, and her arms around me. And I realized who she was, my eyes were drawn from her by the glowing jewel around Inuyasha's neck. He could hear his mother's voice coming from somewhere talking about the "jewel" and "smash it!"  
  
------------  
  
His hands moved up by themselves, snatching the now glowing jewel and slamming it as hard as he could to the floor beside him. The glow spread, flowing into Kagome and as he looked into her deep blue eyes he slowly drew her closer to him...and kissed her.  
  
The warm glow spread between the two, and soon both had disappeared, much to the shock of those watching. Yukiko, with a small smile on her face turned to look towards the ocean, and waved goodbye to the two merpeople, the two young lovers, as they swam away.  
  
AN: WWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA IT'S OVER! sniffle I'm sad so I have no new ideas for a story. If you guys have any suggestions... 


End file.
